memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Jaresh-Inyo
Jaresh-Inyo was a Grazerite politician through out the 24th century. After serving in Politics for 70 years, and on the Federation Council since about 2346, he was elected as the Federation President in 2368. His presidency was marked by a number of foreign policy crises, including the Cardassian withdrawl from Bajor, the discovery of the Bajoran Wormhole, first contact with the Dominion, increased fears of Changeling infiltration of Federation institutions, a brief Dominion-engineered war with the Klingon Empire, and an attempted military coup on the part of Starfleet Admiral James Leyton in 2372. In addition, the Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370, in which the Federation transferred several inhabited planets to Cardassian jurisdiction, came to be widely reguarded as a foreign policy failure -- an attempt to appease a hostile government that provoked the rise of the Maquis. In 2372, his administration began its downfall when the Klingons withdrew from the Khitomer Accords. Although less then a year later they had agreed to re-enter the treaty, it wasn't before Admiral Leyton had tricked him into declaring marshal law on Earth as a prelude to his attempted coup. (DS9 episodes: "Homefront" and "Paradise") Jaresh-Inyo was remembered as a great "peace-time-President", but once it became clear that war with the Dominion was inevitable, his public support eroded. Leyton's coup attempt marked the end of his career. Nonetheless, his term also marked several significant changes for the positive for the Federation, including the expansion of civil rights for sentient beings under the Articles of the Federation, the opening of diplomatic relations with the Children of Tamar and the attempted normalizing of relations with the Cardassian Union. Jaresh-Inyo's bid for reelection in 2372 failed, however, and Min Zife won on a platform of increased security and military readiness. This proved fortuitous following the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373 and the start of the Dominion War in December of that year. In October of 2373, former President Jaresh-Inyo gave the following speech: :The fact that the Federation has not fallen totally into the hands of its enemies is attributable solely to the vigilance and resourcefulness of it's people, the stalwart and selfless defenders of our member worlds and outposts. Never before in history of interstellar civilization have we witnessed galactic turmoil on the present scale. The struggle we are enduring are irrefutable evidence of that. Whether or not Starfleet and the U.F.P. can continue to make a stand on so many fronts is simply not known. :But we will try. (technical manual: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual) It was later discovered by Doctor Julian Bashir and Chief Miles O'Brien that Section 31 had an agent in President Jaresh-Inyo's cabinet. (DS9 episode: "Extreme Measures") Following his retirement, Jaresh-Inyo lived on Mars, where he passed away in May of 2380. A member of the semtir tradition, his body was disposed of through dematerialization at his state funeral, wherein a flag of the United Federation of Planets was given to his widow following speeches given by former President Amitra and then-President Bacco. During his term, Jaresh-Inyo continued Amitra's use of the Ra-ghoratreii Room as his office, rather than the larger presidential office also found on Floor Fifteen of the Palais de la Concorde. (novel: Star Trek: Articles of the Federation) :In DS9 episodes: "Homefront" and "Paradise Lost", he was played by actor Herschel Sparber. Jaresh-Inyo